Shall We Dance?
by HarinezumiRomance814
Summary: After Amy "persuasively" goads Sonic to attend a ball with her, the hero is forced to ask for dance lessons from the only other person who knows how to ballroom dance: Shadow. But could these lessons end with something more than what they asked for? (Sonadow)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Sonadow story ever and I'm pretty nervous about it too. I've never written romance before and honestly I've heard it's quite hard to write a good one. Lots of criticism will be appreciated as I plan to write some other Sonadow too one of which I would like to as good as He Is My Master if not better. The first few chapters of this story were written a long time ago and so was the plot but for a long time I was busy writing other stuff. But I've decided that getting chapters up for this one shouldn't take too long because I know where the story's going and how it's going to end. So I'll try to be consistent with updates.**

 **Second I want to note now that I have a huge thing for Japanese culture so don't be surprised to see that in future fics.**

 **Third: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! Everyone get hyped and stay hyped for Sonic's 25th Anniversary and the game which we will hopefully get news on at the anniversary party on July 22!**

 **Tanoshimimasu!**

* * *

"What do you want faker?" Shadow said opening the door irritated that he was interrupted from reading a rather good book during his free time.

At the door stood none other than the hero of Mobius himself: Sonic the Hedgehog. He stood rather awkwardly at the door to the black hedgehog's home almost embarrassed to be there.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to Tango would ya?" He said scratching behind his ears and giving a nervous smile.

And if it were anyone else other Sonic the Hedgehog, that person would have been unfortunate enough to have a door slammed in their face at unbelievable speed by Shadow.

"Wait! I didn't mean for that to come off so much as a joke." His foot was wedged in the door and he struggled to keep it from closing without breaking the hinges.

" _Let go of the door faker."_

"Shadow please I need your help seriously. I don't have anyone else to turn to!" His emerald eyes pleaded to at least hear him out and while Shadow wasn't fond of having the annoying blue hedgehog anywhere near his home those eyes convinced him to yield at least for a moment.

"You had better make it fast. If I don't like your reason, I'll make sure to slam the door on your fingers this time." Black and red striped arms crossed themselves as he waited for an answer.

"It's about Amy..."

"What about her?"

"Well first could I come in please. I kinda have to use the bathroom."

Shadow looked like he wanted to say no but then again he'd rather not have any accidents on his porch. After all he never said he was housebroken, so best not take any chances. He would have smirked at his own remark but keeping up a stoic expression most of the time felt like a necessity to him and it kept other people from trying to get too close except for Rouge that is.

"First door on the right."He sighed.

"Thanks Shads! You're a real pal you know." He laid a hand on a ebony shoulder just long enough to seem friendly but short enough that Shadow doesn't throw a fit about personal space.

"Don't call me that." he said as if he had already voiced it a hundred times but never seemed to get it through his counterparts head.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, Shadow face palmed.

 _There goes the rest of my day._

* * *

"Now then what Amy-related business have you gotten yourself into that seems to require _my_ assistance." Shadow said sitting in the black leather love seat that sat just to the right of the couch Sonic sat on.

"Well you see, it all started yesterday."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Knock Knock!**_

" _ **Coming!" The blue hero said getting off the couch to open the front door.**_

" _ **SONIC! My darling Sonic! You'll never believe what came in the mail today!" Pink arms squeezed harder than a boa constrictor around a blue torso nearly suffocating him in this deadly hug.**_

" _ **Amy! Please! Too tight!" He gasped.**_

" _ **Sorry. But I'm just so excited. I can't help it."**_

 _ **Sonic just mentally groaned. For Amy to be so enthusiastic about something involving him spells disaster in all its pink, obsessive, glory.**_

" _ **Do I really want to know?"**_

" _ **Of course silly. How are you going to prepare to take me to the Ball if you don't know."**_

" _ **A...Ball?" Sonic could just feel the panic rising in his chest.**_

 _ **Oh no! This is by far my worst nightmare. I'd rather be a punching bag to one of Eggheads robots than go to this!**_

" _ **So you'll take me right?" Amy asked oblivious to the thoughts going through the object of her affections mind.**_

 _ **It had just occurred to Sonic that Amy had been talking the whole time probably about all the fun they would have.**_

 _ **Yeah, right.**_

" _ **Um...well..I..." He didn't know what to say. Should he refuse and risk getting a concussion from a massive hammer or accept and suffer through four hours of her clingy, gushy, attempts to make them look like a real couple. He shivers at the thought.**_

" _ **Right?" She asked a little more demanding.**_

 _ **Sonic gulped anticipating her next actions. Neither of his choices were looking too great and it only left him speechless.**_

" _ **RIGHT?!" This time Sonic could swear he saw flames in her eyes and he knew the hammer would surely follow. So he did what he had to do not liking the alternative at all.**_

" _ **Sure Amy..I'll take you to the Ball. Just please calm down." He stood resigned into submission, ears folded down with shame for not being able to just tell her no.**_

 _ **Amy didn't seem to pick up on the blue hedgehog's sense of dread at all. In fact she changed from demon to little girl again in a matter of seconds.**_

" _ **I knew you'd say yes. Thank you so much Sonic!" She hugged him again thankfully not as hard as before and Sonic felt relief at having dodged a bullet. For now anyways…**_

" _ **Oh and there's just a few more things. Make sure to dress formally. You have a week to get ready so you should go buy clothes if you don't have them already. And you have to know how to Ballroom Dance." She gave the blue hero another happy smile.**_

" _ **I'll see you in a week my darling Sonic." And she finally took her leave practically skipping off until she was out of sight.**_

 _ **Sonic just stood there like a statue. What had he just gotten himself into?**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And that's basically what happened." Sonic finished waiting for a reaction from his rival.

"...You're pathetic faker. I don't understand why you feel so threatened by that pink hedgehog and her hammer. You fight things much more formidable on a daily basis and should have no problem telling her no."

"Hey! A hammer is a hammer. It doesn't matter who's swinging it. As long as she can swing with enough force to knock my head off, it will always be a threat little girl or not."

"Hmph. So what exactly do you need my help with?" Shadow was eager to get to the point. He had a hunch as to what Sonic wanted help with but he had hoped that it was something else that would only require a bit of his time so he could still have what was left of the day to himself.

"I want to know how to ballroom dance."

"..."

"Shadow?"

" _Absolutely not!_ " He said with a 'my mind is set in stone' kinda tone. Already his head was filling with strange images of him and his rival doing the waltz together and it was making him feel weird. He only hoped to chaos that what he was feeling didn't cause a visible blush to appear on his muzzle.

"But Shads I don't have anyone else I can ask!"

"Sounds like a personal problem, go find someone else to teach you." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes refusing to look at the pleading emotion that is almost certainly showing in the emerald eyes of the blue hero again.

"There _is_ no one else to teach me. And I would keel over and die if I had to ask Amy. Please!"

Shadow simply wasn't letting up at all. His body language made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with this.

"C'mon Shadow. I promise to leave you alone for an entire month." He was practically begging now hoping that offering a deal like this may yield better results. But Shadow still didn't budge.

 _I don't really want to play this card but you leave me no choice buddy._

"Fine then don't help me." He stood up and began to approach the door. "I guess this photo of you all cuddled up with that Maria doll will mysteriously find its way on the internet." His back was turned to Shadow and he couldn't help but smirk as he heard him shift slightly in the leather chair. He had accidentally found the small doll by pure chance when he came by Shadow's home to ask for a sparring match and for a while he wouldn't let his rival go about it. However, it seems he could get a completely different use out of it than just a tease.

"What photo?" Shadow hates to admit it but he actually feels embarrassed that his rival may have a picture of him like that. _Damn you faker!_

"You're bluffing." He said trying to play off his embarrassment and shock.

"Nope. Afraid not." He pulled a picture from his quills making sure that the actual photo was facing away from Shadow. It got the desired effect that he wanted all along.

In the blink of an eye Shadow had made a lunge for the picture but Sonic expected this and sidestepped out of the way his smirk beaming rays of his ego for all to see.

"Give me that picture faker!"

"Come and get it!" He said and took off into the house before vaulting over the counter in the kitchen to the other side. Shadow was right behind him and now the counter was the only thing between him Sonic and the picture.

"Give me those lessons and I promise to give you this photo _after_ they're done." Even though getting his rival to give him the dance lessons was top priority, Sonic couldn't deny that he was enjoying this game of keep away. He and his ebony counterpart rarely spend time together either because he has to stop Eggman from trying to take over the world again or because Shadow is off on some GUN mission. So the time they do get to spend together whether it be a race or a fight will always be enjoyable to the blue hero. You could almost call it a hobby and this time was no different even if the end result would determine whether he plays the part of a fine gentlemen at the ball or the biggest laughingstock of the night.

"I already told you no!" He jumped over the counter with a speed to match his rival but came up short again.

Sonic stood at the doorway to the kitchen waving his finger with one foot crossed over the other and one eye closed, a posture reminiscent of something _, somewhere._ The only thing that would complete it would be a short clip of music of something or other.

"That's it I'm done playing games. Chaos Control!" There was a brief flash of light before Sonic was tackled to the ground with Shadow straddling quickly and too proud to let his rival have the satisfaction of winning the game he shoved the photo in his mouth and swallowed.

Shadow growled not sure whether he should be suspicious that Sonic was so willing to let go of his only bargaining chip, happy that it's gone or disappointed that he couldn't have ended their little game on his own terms. Luckily what Sonic said next was enough to make him decide.

"I have several more copies at home. I figured you'd be difficult so I came prepared." His smugness came off in waves and Shadow growled at the thought. Honestly he didn't think his rival would find some way to blackmail him like this. It was kinda of a shock.

"You're bluffing." And this time he looked right into the the hedgehogs emerald eyes searching for any signs that it is indeed a bluff.

"Nope." Sonic continued to smile triumphantly and he never took his gaze off the ruby orbs trying to see through him. Eventually Shadow gave up on trying to intimidate Sonic into revealing his bluff and sighed quickly getting up off his rivals body.

Shadow muttered something under his breath. Sonic wasn't quite sure of what he heard but he thought it sounded like the ebony hedgehog was finally giving him the answer he desired..

"Sorry what was that again?"

"I said I would do it." He said a little louder.

Sonic practically beamed with the pride of knowing he not only got the better of Shadow, but also that he wouldn't have to suffer through four hours of looking like an idiot in a room full of fancy people with the last person he wanted to be with.

"Glad to hear it. But what made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say I don't want any awkward accidents trying to chase you, as long as you don't get any ideas about spreading the picture around."

The blue hero gave a thumbs up and a charming smile. "No worries. Your secret is safe with me." And while it seemed his plan worked, Sonic couldn't help but think that maybe these dance lessons are going to be more interesting than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my fellow readers! This chapter should have went up earlier but I revised huge sections of the original, mainly the beginning and end. And even then I had trouble ending the chapter but at least this hurdle's been jumped. (For now anyways) Gotta say I'm impressed by the number of people reading my story even though it's not far along yet. Guess the idea of dancing in a Sonadow story appeals to a lot of people. Anyway my fetish with japanese culture will shine in this chapter so I hope you can enjoy it after all Sonic's got those japanese roots!**

 **Can't wait for the anniversary party coming up! Just eight more days!**

 **Lastly, Team Valor needs to get somewhere and sit the f*** down! The Pokemon Go war has just begun! ALL HAIL TEAM MYSTIC!**

 **Tanoshimimasu!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Shadow agreed to the blue hero's request he had wasted no time moving the furniture of his living room close to the walls to make enough space for them to practice. Of course nothing could prepare him for the awkwardness that he was to experience when he asked his rival for these lessons.

"Umm..." Sonic intoned awkwardly as Shadow proceeded to move closer to him. The black hedgehog took his left hand and placed it a little above his hip while he entwined the fingers of his other hand with his. They mirrored the image of a duo about to waltz perfectly.

When Sonic began fidgeting a bit out of awkwardness, Shadow became irritated. "Faker, it's bad enough that I have to humiliate myself in front of you like this, but if you can't relax this is gonna be whole lot harder than it has to be."

"Well sorry that I'm not as comfortable with pretending you're a girl and sweeping you off your feet. Are we really going to practice like this?"

"What an idiotic question to ask the person you blackmailed into doing this for you. What other way did you think we would practice?" Shadow was still fuming from the incident that had happened earlier and as the awkwardness continued to rise, so did his bad attitude. There's no doubt that Sonic would suffer through at least part of it before this was all said and done.

"I don't know maybe call in Rouge or something?"

"Rouge has been busy at G.U.N. as of late. Besides, you have someone to teach you. Are you having second thoughts?" he said with a tiny bit of relief that maybe Sonic would reconsider.

It's not that Sonic believed Shadow was incapable of teaching him, but he just didn't expect to be dancing around like a couple with his moody rival.(It was an oversight he didn't anticipate when he brilliantly decided to blackmail the black hedgehog.) He sighed and tried to put that thought aside.

"No, let's just get this over with."

Seeing his rival resign into a position more suitable of a student, the ebony agent began his lesson. "The most common type of ballroom dance is the waltz. It's easy so listen because I don't feel like repeating this fifty times," he said looking his rival in the eyes.

"First you'll step forward then to the side then bring your feet back together again while I mimic you in the opposite direction." He stepped backward as much as he their stance allowed him too encouraging Sonic to step forward.

"Wait am I stepping forward with right or my left?"

"With your left."

"Then I take a step right?

"Yes, then you step right with your right and I'll step left to my left." They started moving, the blue hero's unfamiliarity with this dance showing with the hesitance of his movements. "Now you bring your feet together again. If it helps think about stepping in a box like pattern."

"Right..."

"Now switch what we did earlier. You step backward then I step forward. Wait what are you doing?" he asked when Sonic stepped backward with his left instead of his right.

"You said switch so you stepped with your right before and I'm stepping back with my left because you stepped backward with your right."

"Yes I stepped with my right which is opposite your left. Which means you step backward with your right so we can both step to my left."

"Then how is that a switch? "

"Because my right and your right are different from my left and your left," the ebony said slowly becoming exasperated.

"But it's not a switch because you moved with your right and you're telling me to also move with my right."

" _Sonic,_ who's the teacher here because I'm sure he wasn't forced against his will by a little girl to go to a ball and his fur isn't blue."

"Oh I'm sorry , I was just trying so hard to belittle you for giving me such wonderful instructions and wasn't in any way trying to understand like a good student," Sonic responded sarcastically.

Whatever, let's just get this over with! You step backward with your right then you step left with your left."

"Who's left are we stepping to your left or mine?"

"I said think of it like a box," he nearly hissed, raising his hand to try and make this easier. "If we moved backward and left then we're moving forward and right," he drew an imaginary box right in front of the hero's face.

"But you just said to step left, why are you saying to step right?"

"Damn it faker, you're making this too complicated!" _Chaos this is gonna be long week._

 **A couple of hours later...**

"So how did I do?" the blue hero said rolling his shoulder from having to hold it up for so long. He honestly didn't feel like he got anywhere. It took him hours just to memorize the box like pattern of the waltz but at least he knows it now.

"You have two left feet faker." Shadow said bluntly not missing an opportunity to shame the other.

Sonic frowned clearly offended. He didn't like to brag but when it came to breakdancing he was quite the head turner. His movements were always fluid and creative, a kind of smooth grace that revealed just how agile and acrobatic he could be. In fact the movements of his breakdancing were reflected even in the way he fights. They were fast and controlled as if they had been practiced a thousand times and when it came to the doctor they in fact were. So having to hear that he had two left feet was definitely insulting.

Rather than think too much about his performance, he decided to lighten the mood between them by changing the subject. "Hey Shads..."

The ebony hedgehog just ignored his impromptu student, busying himself with setting his living room back in order while slightly peeved that the evening had escaped him so quickly. However, Sonic would not be ignored.

"How about we go out for something to eat? Your horrible lessons made me hungry," He joked hoping maybe the usually antisocial agent would oblige to going out together just this once.

Shadow had finished moving everything back in place before walking past the blue hero, a look of disapproval etched on his features. "What do you mean we?" He grabbed the book he had been reading. Sonic saw the title, 'Beastly' and couldn't help but think that he had seen that somewhere. _I didn't know Shadow was into romance novels,_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Hey! Where ya going?" he said seeing a black body make its way up the stairs.

Shadow stopped, but did not turn around. "You have no reason to be here any longer hedgehog. I suggest you go home before you rob me of what little patience I have left."

"Oh c'mon. Are you mad because you had to stop being the typical buzz kill and step outside your comfort zone for a bit?"

The emerald eyed hedgehog barely made out what looked like a fist clenching and he couldn't help but grin. _I shouldn't enjoy making Shadow so angry but it's the only time he really shows any emotion other than being grumpy and solitary._

"I mean afterall, I still have a certain picture that maybe my waiter might accidentally find in their checkbook." He smirked knowing that Shadow would have no choice but to come with him now.

"I won't fall for your foolish tricks _faker."_ The nickname that they both used on each other for so long never felt more appropriate than now. "I doubt you have another photo on you right now."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right." Then the blue hero paused for effect as if thinking about it deeply for a moment. "Or maybe I do. But you might not find out until it's already too late."

"Hmph. Earlier when I tried to take the photo from you, you said that you had more at home, which implies that you didn't have anymore on you. And unless you know how to be in two places at once you couldn't have gone home to get another photo."

"Yes, I said I had more at home, but I never said that the one I disposed of was the only one I had on me at the time."

As much as he hates to admit it, the fact that he's not sure whether Sonic actually does have another photo of him is bothering him. He could just be bluffing and sporting a poker face but then again...what if he wasn't? Would Sonic really reveal a photo like that to get back at him for something so simple as not going out with him?

 _No._

 _Yes…_

 _Maybe._

If he goes to his room to ignore his rival, the fact that he may have spread the picture will nag him for the rest of the night. _Typical. Even when he's not here that blue idiot would still be a pain to deal with._

With a resigned sigh and a scowl on his face he began walking down the stairs. And as he passed the object of his discontent he hissed with all the venom he could muster. "If I ever find a way to get those pictures away from you I will personally stuff them down your throat and strangle you at the same time until you choke to death."

And in Sonic's mind that might as well have translated to ' _Sure Sonic I'd love to go! It's a date!_ '

* * *

"Isn't this a surprise? You actually stuff your face with more than those disgusting chilidogs all the time."

Sonic couldn't help but eyeroll. He enjoys his chilidogs, but something different every now and then is nice too. Besides, he specifically chose this place with Shadow in mind knowing he'd probably appreciate this more.

It was a japanese restaurant that was all the way on the other side of town. It was a little out of place considering it was near some of the older looking buildings of Station Square despite looking a little bit more refined but its customers didn't seem to mind much.

As they walked through the double doors they heard the small jingle of a bell as cool crisp air and incense came to greet them. It had an oddly calming effect and Shadow couldn't help but let go of some of the displeasure of being dragged here with his rival. The blue hedgehog immediately made eye contact with a white cat wearing a dark blue hakama and strolled towards the counter at the back striking up a conversation as if he was well acquainted with him. Shadow had followed him but was too busy taking in his surroundings to pay much attention. The atmosphere seemed to compliment the establishment perfectly. Sonic had said that this restaurant wasn't really high class but it sure felt like it.

He leaned against the counter and begun to admire how neat and precise things looked. It was dimly lit but not dark and the light of the lanterns placed on the tables added to the atmosphere in more ways than one. The tables that weren't being used were clean enough to reflect the image of anyone who would happen to look down at them. Intricate pots sat in corners with beautiful flowering plants adding a delicate nature aspect to the room. On the wall to the right hung a rather large sized tapestry that was worn and old and yet it was the little wrinkles and minute tears that seemed to make the calligraphy of the japanese characters more prominent. There were other tapestries on the other walls but this one stood out particularly to Shadow. The characters seemed to be painted with a great deal of passion and audacious emotion as if some spirit had etched their being into this one piece of fabric allowing it to stand the test of time for many generations. He would have continued to admire it thoughtfully for several moments until he picked up on a detail he missed.

There were couples everywhere. For some reason several couples both human and Mobian had decided that tonight they would spend their time over at the White Tiger Blossom. _Figures._ Now staying here with Sonic felt more awkward than ever. Sonic certainly didn't consider them a couple did he?

 _This had better not be some improvised date you took me on faker._

"Mobius to Shadow! Are you there buddy?" The blue hedgehog began snapping in front of his rivals face while snickering.

"Enough already I hear you." It had just occurred to Shadow that his rival had been talking to him.

"Are you ready for your room?" The white cat intoned, voice low with flawless english and a tinge of foreign accent.

"Room?" Shadow looked at his rival with a strange questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that Shads. It's not anything like that. I just figured you would be more comfortable eating around less people." He sounded genuinely honest and the ebony hedgehog couldn't help but think that maybe dining away from all these couples (even if it means being alone with Sonic again) will help to alleviate his feelings of being out of place.

"Follow me," the white furred mobian said gesturing to a hallway to the right of the counter.

Shadow couldn't help but keep stealing a glance at his rival every once and awhile. The blue hedgehog felt completely relaxed as if this place was like a second home to him. The ebony hedgehog on the other hand had only been out like this with Rouge and even then the presence of one of the only people he would consider a friend was not enough to ease his anxious feelings.

They stopped in front of a pair of sliding doors decorated with white plum blossoms. As the restaurant owner opened the doors, he revealed a small yet cozy was a low dark wood table centered in the middle of the beige and black bordered tatami floor. On the table were two traditional cups called ochoko with black cloths that had been folded into a neat square under them. On each side of the table lay a soft black matt that seemed untouched. Finally on the back wall hung another tapestry, but it held more than just calligraphy. This one was a painting of an actual white cat with black stripes like a tiger except the actual cat lacked nearly all of the features of its powerful cousin. It was also sitting on all fours under a black umbrella. The piece reminded both hedgehogs a lot of their host but they didn't see the point in commenting on it.

Sonic had removed his red and white sneakers and placed them near the door while Shadow followed his example.

"May I ask what you will be having to drink tonight? " The white cat had asked after the two rivals had settled down on their mats.

"Surprise me and my friend here 'kay." Sonic had gave a wink and the white furred mobian grinned in response.

"Then I will return shortly," he gave a bow and walked out closing the sliding doors after he left.

"So what do you think?" The blue hero asked not picking up on any of the anxious signals his counterpart had been hiding.

"It's...nice." He honestly didn't know what to say. He had learned a lot about his rival just from fighting him: that he was impulsive, that he was loyal to his friends, that he seemed to get a kick out of pissing him off. But right here, right now this was… different. It's like his perspective on Sonic was starting to change but into what he couldn't say.

"What was the name of that cat and why do you two seem to be such close friends?" The ebony hedgehog spoke wanting to change the subject and take his mind off of other things.

"Oh him. His name is Eiichi. Funny story how we met. I was coming back from a late night run and decided to take one of the long ways back home when I passed an alley and saw Eiichi fighting five mobians with a broken broom. When it looked like he needed help, I jumped in and fought them off. It turns out those guys were from some clan in the east and had some kind of vendetta against Eiichi and his family. Now that I think about it, back then he reminded me a lot of how you are now."

That seemed to catch Shadows attention a bit. "Oh, and what exactly is it that you saw in him that reminded you of me?"

"Grumpy, prideful, woke up on the wrong side of the bed, arrogant…" He said the last word a little lower under his breath prompting Shadow to raise an eyebrow.

"And I'm pretty sure he cursed me out in Japanese too! Of course I didn't get the hint until he picked up a sake vase, broke it in half, and tried to stab me with it," he laughed as if this act of attempted assault was something minor but knowing Sonic he probably acts that way about things like this all the time. Too bad he was so caught up in his little tale to noticed the sliding doors open again.

When a tokkuri was set down on the dark polished wood soft enough to keep the ceramic intact but hard enough to make a sharp sound, Sonic flinched.

"And to this very day I still would not have regretted piercing your furry hide for making a mockery out of me in front of my opponents." Sonic began to plead his case that he was only trying to help, but it was clear that in Eiichi's culture it is more favorable to have gone down fighting your opponents than be helped out by a foreigner who knew nothing of their customs. After the white furred mobian had finished pouring their drinks, (and voicing his crossed emotions about the blue hedgehog helping him) Shadow picked up his drink sniffing it a bit. It had a cloudy color about it and a slightly alcoholic tinge to it. He took a sip of it, the taste reminding him of wine.

"I assume you will have the usual Sonic-san?" The cat placed the tokkuri on the black napkin he had used to hold it while he filled their cups.

"You know me best! Oh and add an extra side of dumplings to that will ya?" Shadow snorted clearly annoyed by the friendly way in which his rival and Eiichi were conversing with each other. For some reason he felt ignored, overlooked...jealous?

 _No. there is no reason for me to be jealous of the attention faker is giving to that cat._ But while tha thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but feel that maybe that wasn't all true.

Eiichi left for the second time and the two heroes were left in silence once again. Shadow sipped his sake silently. Not one for regular social activities he didn't have anything particularly interesting to talk about so he settled for something else.

"Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Shadow inquired, the idea of anyone especially his rival bringing him here for just company being foreign to him.

"Do I need a reason to want to spend time with a friend?"

"Oh you have a reason faker, I just haven't figured out what it is yet." Shadow thought back to all the couples he saw when they first entered the restaurant but rather than ask uncomfortable questions he simply waited for Sonic's response.

And to that Sonic just picked up his ochoko and sipped a bit of sake. "Ugh don't you ever get tired of wearing this serious persona one hundred percent of the time."

"I don't remember it being your job to analyze my personality like a psychologist."

"It's not, but considering we both worked together to keep the moon from crashing into Mobius and you almost died afterward, you can't think it's strange for me to want to try and be friendly in some way," Sonic said fully aware of all the attention Shadow was giving him. This conversation was slowly venturing into grounds he had never touched before and he honestly doesn't know where it's going. For once the blue hedgehog wasn't too sure about sticking with his normal philosophy of "going with the flow" but he knew this was something he had wanted to say for a while. "Look I know you don't appreciate being dragged here because of blackmail," he scratched behind one of his ears and looked away, "but honestly there's not much I can do to get you away from your house most of the time and the circumstances happened to be quite convenient for it.. Besides I think I've made up for it at least a bit by bringing you here didn't I?" Although he was smiling when he said it, he seemed to be watching Shadow's reaction very carefully. When the ebony hedgehog didn't respond and looked away, the blue hero took it as sign that it was a yes. Sonic felt a warm feeling in his chest knowing that his rival approved.

"You still didn't give me a straight answer," Shadow said after a moment. The emerald eyes of the blue hedgehog sitting across from him looking into the ruby ones staring right back.

Shadow's expression was slightly intense as if he really was expecting more to his rivals answer than friendship. However, despite being familiar with the overly serious ruby stare that often reared itself in the others face, pondering the purpose for taking Shadow here suddenly made him feel uncomfortable.

 _Don't stare at me with those red eyes,_ he thought as he gripped the cup he was holding. He himself was having a hard time comprehending why he felt the need to spend more time around his rival. He couldn't say he did it just out of boredom because that just wouldn't feel right.

"Well?" the ebony hedgehog pressed him again for an answer.

"I...you see..." he started but he couldn't find the words to answer despite always having a smart remark for most situations.

At that moment Eiichi had come back with their order and the azure hero couldn't help but be relieved by his timing. It gave him time to think about how to answer that question.

Shadow had picked up on the uncharacteristic silence of his rival while they ate and for the first time he was actually a bit disappointed by it. He was too caught up in what he thought to believe that Sonic had any emotional longing for his presence other than amusement. In fact the lack of a straight answer had started to peeve him. Why did he want to know about Sonic's intentions so bad? What was he looking for in his rival? He didn't know, but he did know that after their meal he had no other reason to stay any longer.

"Well faker if you have nothing else to tell me then I suppose I'll take my leave," Shadow said standing and putting his hover skates back on.

When the blue blur realized Shadow was leaving his unusual silence finally ended. "You're leaving?" he asked slightly downcast about the fact that the time spent in the others company was coming to an end.

"I don't have all night to spend here Sonic. Let me remind you that today was my day off and considering the nonsense that I had to go through with you earlier, I'll probably need the hours of sleep I get tonight," his gloved hand began opening the sliding doors.

"Hold on a second!" Sonic nearly pleaded then mentally berated himself for doing so. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed tonight."

"Why does whether or not I enjoyed myself matter to you?"

 _Because…_ "You know what, just forget I asked," he dropped his shoulders feeling rather stupid for asking his conservative counterpart a question like that. "I assume you'll be at work for most of the day tomorrow so I'll come by later in the evening for lessons ok?"

He nodded silently and debated on whether or not he wanted to say something more and decided it couldn't hurt. "Sonic?" he glanced backward as he called his rivals name, voice free of annoyance or anger for once.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight was...nice." It was the last thing he said before he walked out leaving Sonic completely alone with his thoughts.

And later that night, on his way out, after he paid, not even the rising sun could beat Sonic's high.

* * *

 **The book Beastly I mentioned is an actual book I've read. It's quite a good retelling of Beauty and the Beast in a more modern era. And that idea is not too far off from another Sonadow story that I'm working on if this one goes well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys long update… I know but I have a solid plan for the story so it will be finished. This will not have a whole lot of chapters as I do want to move on to bigger and better things.**

 **Some info about Sonic Mania's ratio of original and new stages has been revealed and there will be more old then new stages. It was disappointing to hear but after thinking it over and hearing some other opinions I've decided that's not a bad thing. Mania is an anniversary title and we haven't had any official remakes of this genesis stages in a long time except for Green Hill Zone. Second there is a story related reason why we are going back to old stages. And third Christian Whitehead said Mania is a big game and is bigger than Generations so the hype for the game is still there especially when you consider that Sonic Project 2017 will have both classic and modern and won't have rehashed stages. So I'm okay with Mania's ratio, just as long as the games good.**

 **Tanoshimimashou!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was long into the evening when Sonic began making his way towards his rivals home. Or at least that's what he was doing before he decided to stop at a vendor selling chili dogs in the park _Might as well enjoy this bit of time before Shadow decides to grill me for "poor moves"._

After the blue hero had paid and ate, he decided to spend a bit of time leaning on the rail of a small bridge over the river. He figured he had some time before Shadow would be home anyway. It was quite peaceful when you didn't have some mad scientist threatening you with an army of robots, bent on taking over the world and building an empire.

Sonic watched the water flowing under the bridge as he thought about last night. He found it rather silly that he was and still is lingering on the black hedgehog's words before he left: that his rival enjoyed himself.

" _What am I, some shy little girl who got hot over their crush just because they stated their opinion?"_ He snorted to himself imaging the ridiculously common scenes found in almost every romance show on TV.

"Yeah right," he said aloud into the silence around him only to hear two pairs of footsteps coming from opposite directions. He assumed they were just some people passing by, giving him plenty of reason not to care but one pair sounded so hurried and even angry that it grabbed his attention anyway.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you since yesterday but you haven't been answering your damn phone," he heard a very peeved woman's voice say behind him.

"Katie please, I was stuck at the station and I couldn't call you. I know it sounds bad but that's because-" the guy had started explaining before what the hero could only guess was his girlfriend cut him off mid sentence.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. You always do this, go off on your own and never tell me where you're going or why you're going and then you always seem to have some kind of excuse as to why you can't tell me what your doing like your phone died or whatever."

 _Good grief, do they even notice I'm here?_ Sonic thought as he debated on just leaving now to avoid the couple's dramatic squabble.

"Will you just listen to me for once woman?! I don't always communicate well but I promise that it's not because I'm trying to be sneaky by hiding all kinds of things behind your back."

 _Apparently not._ Sonic thought mentally face palming as the argument seemed to continue like he was invisible. The two seemed to go back and forth for a few minutes and Sonic realized that he probably shouldn't be listening to this since it's none of his business. He started walking away without looking at the nearly screaming couple but stopped for a moment in the event that the guy became physical.

"I LOVE YOU KATIE AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF THAT'S ANYTHING BUT THE TRUTH!" the guy screamed and silence seemed to cover the both of them as they paused for a moment. "I mean I just don't want to lose you and I know I can make things work between us. This past week has been so full of crap that the only thing I've wanted to do is shove my head in a hole and be done with it. But I got through it all because today I wanted you forget about all of that." There was another pause and the blue hedgehog's ears twitched slightly at the sound of a soft gasp from the woman.

"James..." she said Katie changing from hurt and angry to one of surprise in an instant.

"This is long overdue but Katie, will you marry me?"

"I..." the woman paused like she was hesitating on giving a straight answer. When the pause grew longer than expected Sonic decided to put in his two cents.

"Oh for the love chaos just say yes and kiss the guy already. He ain't gettin any younger," he turned around and said to the surprised couple. It seems neither of them were even remotely aware that there had been someone listening to their argument until now and they certainly didn't think that someone would be Sonic the Hedgehog.

Now that he was able to see them both clearly, lynxes, they regarded each other awkwardly at first before the woman said yes. When they suddenly started making out quite vocally the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and quickly turned around to leave knowing there was nothing else to see here. He was glad to run off and enjoy the minute or so of pure speed before he would reach his rivals home.

* * *

When the azure hedgehog reached the steps, the door opened before he could grab the handle and he was staring into teal eyes attached to a curvy body.

"Hi there big blue, what brings you to Shadow's doorstep so late in the day?" Rouge asked, a slight hint of curiosity and mischievousness in her tone.

"Hey Rouge and I could ask you the same thing," he said walking past the albino bat and welcoming himself in by flopping on the leather couch.

Rouge just smirked silently as she watched the blue blur get comfortable in the home of the one person known not to really offer any comfort or mercy for that matter. "Well to answer your question I had to pick up some files Shadow left here. It's been a mess at HQ. Some brilliant overly cocky hacker from halfway across the world managed to sneak their way into GUN's systems and scramble years of archives. Until the tech team can get it all straightened out, the whole base has been reduced to pen and paper. And of course there's the frequent ridiculous emails being sent to the commander about becoming a swimsuit supermodel."

"I bet he busted a vein over that," the hedgehog chuckled just imaging how the stern super serious human must have reacted to hundreds of emails saying 'Do you want to get ripped? Do you want to be sexy again?'

"You have no idea. Now how about you?" she asked referring to her previous question from before.

"Hmm, Shadow's giving me dance lessons," he said head leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"For free?"

"Ha! Not on my life. I blackmailed him with a photo," the blue hedgehog said clearly amused by his own clever antics and by the fact that it's been almost twenty-four hours and it hasn't backfired on him yet. He soon saw a shadow block out the light above him and opened his eyes to look at a smirking Rouge.

"You sly hog. What did you catch him doing on the photo?" the bat pressed like she was about to get a juicy piece of gossip she could hold over the head of her partner for a bit of fun.

"Ah ah. That would be telling and the terms of our little contract kinda need to stay between Shads and I," he said grinning.

Rouge made a pouty face like she was genuinely upset with Sonic for holding out on her but she didn't really have time to try and press for more details. (Or stick around to do any spying either.) "Well I guess I better get back to base then. Paper files take a lot longer organize and write than electronic ones," she said heading for the door.

"Try not to give Shadow too hard of a time 'kay hun?"

"No promises," he stated simply. And after Rouge left he was met with silence.

Sonic lounged on the couch for a moment wondering what was taking his rival so committed to waiting around for about another five minutes before his need to get up and move around became too great.

 _You know come to think of it, this is Shadow's house and I don't know that much about Shadow himself._ The mischievous hero began looking around the house like a naughty little kid who puts thumb tacks on his teacher's seat just for a good laugh. He knew just the place to start looking too.

He went up the stairs until he found Shadow's room, which looked quite similar to the spare guest room with its lack of furniture and dull colors. Sonic perused the room with a bit of curiosity. Certainly his rival must have something interesting in his room that would stand out to him right?

The only pieces of furniture in the room were the bed, a dresser, and a desk where a small stack of papers was lying. He walked over to the bed where he let his gloved hand run over the velvety black sheets until it passed over a hard heavy object. He looked down to see it was some round spherical device and when he picked it up to examine it he noticed it was a bit worn as scratches placated the surface. There were little buttons on the side and the more he palmed it the more his curiosity grew. So he pushed a button and watched the hologram flare to life…

" _...look Shadow I think I got it to work!"_ a young girl's voice said. She couldn't have been any older than 12. She fiddled with the device until her face came into view; blonde hair and blue eyes...

" _See?"_ she said turning her head to look in another direction before facing the device to the only other person in her company.

" _Maria, didn't the professor say we'd get in trouble for taking things from his lab?"_ Sonic paused a minute as he saw with his eyes and heard with his ears. It was Shadow when he was younger. His quills and ears were shorter, the tone of his voice was higher, not nearly as deep and as smooth as it was now. And his eyes were full of a kind of innocence and emotion he never thought he would find in those scarlet orbs.

" _Oh c'mon Shadow. It's gets so dull here on the ark. Don't tell me you've never thought of having a little fun? Besides, grandfather has lots of these things lying around. I'm sure he won't miss one all that much,"_ Maria said to her doubtful partner in crime.

Sonic found himself rather amused by the interaction between this younger Shadow and Maria. She seemed like she didn't mind getting into a bit of trouble every now and then, the small ebony hedgehog probably getting tossed along for the ride.

He began flipping through more segments until he found one that was interesting.

" _Maria, what exactly do you plan on doing with that thing?"_ the young ebony asked. The background had changed to a light blue bedroom.

" _Well I heard that on that wonderful blue planet that people take pictures and videos all the time so they have something to remember their moments,"_ she said.

" _Isn't that just like how the professor and the other scientists document everything so they don't forget their data?" the younger Shadow replied._

" _Well not exactly. It's more like the photo the three of us took all together. We'll always remember that day even if our own memories fade because we have a photo of it!"_ Maria smiled at the young hog who still seemed slightly perplexed by the answer the young blonde gave him. In fact he wouldn't understand how precious something like a photo or holographic diary would be until many many years later.

Sonic would have continued to peruse the small device for more entries but his sensitive hearing picked up the distinct sound of a door being unlocked and opened. He experienced a moment of panic not wanting to have to explain to Shadow why he was in his room going through his belongings. He quickly fiddled with the buttons on the device to turn it off and slid it back where it was on the bed before racing down this stairs so he wouldn't be caught looking more suspicious than he already was.

When Shadow entered through the front door the first thing he saw was a blue body leaning against the wall attempting to be the most casual person in the world. "Sonic? How did you get into my house?"

"What no kiss for daddy or a welcoming hello? I mean I know you came home from work but how do you know I wasn't busting my butt today before I came here?" the blue hedgehog asked covering up the last bit of nervousness from his panic earlier with humor.

"Cut the jokes. I asked you a question, how did you get in here?" Shadow closed the door to lean against the sofa while he waited for an answer.

"Oh fine buzzkill. Rouge happened to be here when I came by and I let myself in." the blue hedgehog answered. "But anyway don't we have more important things to do?" he gestured to the furniture in the room that had yet to be moved.

Shadow raised an eye ridge about Rouge being here but he honestly wasn't surprised. He'd ask her about it and check the house to make sure nothing was out of order later. In the meantime, he had another lesson to teach.

When the two of them had finished moving furniture out the way they took their positions once more, Shadow once again pretending to be the girl for the sake of Sonic's practice. "You do remember everything from yesterday don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then this time I'll explain about posture and rhythm..."

He knew he shouldn't have, but as the ebony agent seemed to go into some long explanation about the waltz, he stared into those ruby eyes and thought back to the hologram he just saw. He confirmed what he saw before: that their felt like there was something missing in the others eyes, something they may have lost.

"Sonic? Are you even paying attention to me?" Shadow asked in an irritated tone breaking Sonic from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea posture and rhythm. Real important," he responded dumbly.

Shadow sighed. "Look here faker, I'm not talking for my health. SInce you forced me to give you these lessons I expect you to at least pay attention."

"Sorry, what were you saying again?"

"I was saying that knowing the movements is one thing but being able to apply a steady rhythm to them is another. It's not hard just follow my three beat count while doing the box step you learned yesterday," he said looking the other in the eyes.

As Shadow began counting with a rhythm of three beats, the blue hero moved easily catching the rhythm. But while his body moved on a sort of autopilot he couldn't help but notice something he didn't before because he was so preoccupied with learning movement, the closeness of his rival.

Left hand still grasping Shadows he noticed their chests were almost touching. In fact every time they twirled he could feel Shadow's fluffy chest fur tickling his own shorter fur. The simple sensation felt like a tease and Sonic couldn't help but move millimeters closer from on every third beat to feel it again. He thought he might go mad if he couldn't just run his hand through the soft patch to see if it was as soft as it looked.

With the movement of the waltz being as easy as the black hedgehog said he found his right hand which was positioned on the others side to be moving slowly across his ebony fur. He felt the warmth of the others ebony fur between his fingers as hand moved closer to the others back, feeling the subtle curves that he couldn't see with his eyes.

"Sonic!" the agent gasped in response to the rather exploratory hand on his body. He quickly tried correcting his startled tone of voice." I mean faker what are you doing?" he said glaring at the other after removing the arm that had just been caressing his side a moment ago.

When the blue hedgehog realized what he'd been doing he attempted to laugh it off. "Oh sorry about that guess I got a little too into the moment."

Shadow gave him a long look before sighing again and reaching for the others hand. He tried not to flinch as Sonic put his hand back on his side again. "Since you seem to have the pattern down easily why don't you lead this time," he said with just a slight tinge of red on his muzzle.

"Ok," he responded, and began the movement again. Shadow letting him be in control gave rise to a new feeling in the blue hero. Being the one to dictate the moves, direction, and position made him feel like he was asserting a certain level of dominance over the other that he enjoyed. He suddenly felt very giddy and light like he was on cloud nine as they swayed together in step and his silence as opposed to yesterday didn't go unnoticed by Shadow.

Shadow didn't want to admit it but he still felt very awkward about pretending to be the girl for the sake of Sonic's practice. The confidence the other had gained after mastering the easy steps and rhythm made his movements bold. He was learning to dictate the pace but still retained a level of gentleness and it drove him nuts. And his scent, chaos _his_ scent, it smelled of outside, like fresh green grass and reminded him of a summer breeze. Why was this bothering him so much? Was it because his rivals hand sent a jolt of electricity up his spine in his brief caress? Was it his blood rushing through his body in a maddening way because of embarrassment of the position he was in? Or maybe it was that Sonic was an amazing dancer who learned how to take control quickly? He couldn't answer any of those questions and he was becoming too flustered to even try so instead he tried to go back to actually giving a lesson.

"Straighten your back out more," he began trying to clear his mind. " And give your partner eye contact..." he stopped for a moment when those emerald eyes started gazing into his. They were so expressive and bright and Shadow had to look away from their stare or his knees might have turned to jelly right then and there.

Sonic smirked finding the perfect opportunity to poke fun at his rival. "What's the matter Shadow? Like what you see? Or maybe what you see is too much for you-Ow!" he broke away from Shadow to grab the foot that the black hedgehog had savagely stepped on. Shadow refused to let Sonic make fun of him like that especially when he couldn't explain his body's reaction to the annoying hedgehog..

"Well it seems like we corrected your two left feet and you have the rhythm down. I think that's enough practice for today," the ebony agent stated already preparing to walk away from Sonic.

The blue hero was a bit disappointed the moment between them ended so abruptly but part of him didn't mind the moody side of the other. In fact he found Shadow's backlash as a result of his teasing rather cute and exciting. He loved to be playful but he found that right now there was an opportunity to learn about the other and he took it.

While the other moved the furniture back into place, Sonic debated on whether it the question he was about to ask would offend the other in any way. "Hey Shadow?" he asked waiting for a response but when he received none, he just continued anyway. "What was it like for you living on the Ark?"

It was such an out of the blue question that it caught Shadow completely off guard. He stopped moving furniture as he contemplated why his rival would ask that all of sudden. "Why do you want to know?" He turned to look at Sonic who was sitting on one of the couches already moved back into place with a blank expression on his face.

"Just curious is all. I know the memories you have of the ark aren't all exactly cheerful and if you don't want to talk about it then I won't keep bothering you about it," he said it so casually but Shadow heard the sincerity in his voice and you could say it continued to throw him for a loop. He didn't sense any ulterior motives or joking and felt that maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Sonic about his past, he certainly had nothing to hide.

"It was not the same as living here," he began sitting on a couch adjacent to the one Sonic was sitting on. "Being an experiment, there were many scientists who saw me as nothing more than a tool to advance their own research. I wasn't exactly treated like a normal person with rights and feelings except by two humans, Gerald my creator and Maria."

Sonic remembered the name of the old scientist back when he delivered his speech about taking revenge on the world for the death of his granddaughter. His impressions of Gerald were certainly not very high especially since he had one mad scientist that he sometimes dealt with on a weekly basis but something told him he was about to learn about the human from a different perspective. And as for Maria, he knew she was someone special to Shadow and if the holographic video he saw earlier was anything to go by, he knew that it must have been hard to lose someone so important to him.

"My creator was like a father to me. He taught me things about science and society and despite also subjecting me to his experiments he was always considering my state of well being. He never did anything to me that was painful and tried to avoid making me uncomfortable most of the time. He's the one that created my skates and inhibitor rings. Maria was different though. I considered her to be the only friend I had ever made on the Ark. Where the Professor was always technical and scientific, Maria was more about life, emotions, and thoughts. She taught me how to be an actual person instead of just an experiment, and she often didn't mind getting into a bit of trouble out of boredom," he continued.

Sonic nodded at the last thing Shadow said. It confirmed what he saw in the videos and as his rival continued he felt that everything was making sense.

"So did you get into trouble with her?" Sonic asked attempting to inject some humor into the conversation remembering the innocent expressions of a younger Shadow.

"I... well...Maria was a very bold person," he said cheeks turning red in embarrassment as he remembered old times. " Despite her disease she wasn't afraid to explore as much of the Ark as she wanted out of curiosity. She had a fun loving personality that didn't let rules stop her and... " Shadow stopped mid-sentence as the image of Sonic came to mind. He suddenly had images of his rival poking fun at him, pulling pranks, and just having a blast even if he was on a battleground surrounded by dangerous robots from every direction. He couldn't believe what he was realizing: he had subconsciously made a comparison of Sonic and Maria.

"Shadow?" the blue hero inquired as the ebony agent had stopped mid sentence with a strange expression on his face.

"It's nothing. Did that answer your question?" he said still not looking at Sonic.

"Yeah pretty much," he said getting up from the couch. It was getting pretty late. If he didn't go home soon Tails might get suspicious. "Well I better get home then. Same time tomorrow?" he asked heading for the door.

Shadow didn't speak but rather made a noise of approval. "I'll see you tomorrow then, ," he added in an almost suggestive manner that certainly didn't just fly past the dark agent.

As the door closed and he was left all alone in his living room he thought back over the last few hours and groaned.

 _Oh chaos, what's happening to me?_

* * *

 **The first scene of the chapter with the random couple in it is not just for padding out the chapter. I'll refer back to it in another chapter. I'm glad you guys are really enjoying my first romance story.**


End file.
